


Art: Gotcha

by Elendrien



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Just Add Kittens, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendrien/pseuds/Elendrien
Summary: A deleted/missing scene from 'Save my life and I’ll save yours': Bucky playing with Liho :)This is my gift to the most amazing and wonderful Gwyneth, who was kind enough to post me a HUGE package of colored pencils from the US to Hungary. I can never thank her enough for this as this amount of pencils would have cost me a fortune!





	Art: Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save my life and I’ll save yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181342) by [Elendrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendrien/pseuds/Elendrien), [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



> A deleted/missing scene from 'Save my life and I’ll save yours': Bucky playing with Liho :)
> 
> This is my gift to the most amazing and wonderful Gwyneth, who was kind enough to post me a HUGE package of colored pencils from the US to Hungary. I can never thank her enough for this as this amount of pencils would have cost me a fortune!


End file.
